


Californication: Reloaded

by MaleThirst



Category: Californication
Genre: Best Friend’s Dad, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Watersports, bareback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Meet Hank Moody, a writer struggling with writer’s block, alcohol and sex, take your poison. You a successful UNI student, a pair that seems to be heading for a collision, and collide you do.
Relationships: Hank Moody/Male Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Letters & Cinemax (or Countdown)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1196834350492336128?s=21
> 
> Also inspired by scenes from SHOwtime’s Californication

“Thanks Beeca for having me over” you told your best friend from university as you unloaded your bags. “That’s ok, it’s actually good to spend time with someone cool, cause the house can be a bit” She gestured with her hands, you instantly knowing what she meant. Having an author father like Hank Moody must be a big wearing down on the mood, however you couldn’t let it shake you. What Beeca didn’t know was that you had only volunteered to stay because in the area, a man had answered your newspaper request.

You were 21 and single, watching everyone else around you date was fucking agitating, so a few weeks ago, you printed an ad in the indie underground paper looking for a daddy. This man had to be versed in sex, ready to make you his, it was a drastic measure but something had to be done. Becca had laughed at it and balked saying “There’s no way you’ll get a response!” But low and behold you got a letter from willing man who fit your requirements, and whom lived in Los Angeles. You hadn’t told Becca about it, mainly cause you were still petty about her snubbery. And no matter how much food she ordered, or series she’d binge with you on Netflix throughout the night would convince you otherwise.

Later that night, you had woken up in the free use room to the sounds of guitars & porn stars moaning downstairs. “For fucks sake” you muttered under your breath, if Becca was masturbating, you didn’t want to see her pussy out for display so you made sure to keep your head stiffly upright as you walked down the stairs tentatively. However when you emerged to the combined kitchen/living room, you didn’t see Becca. Instead you saw on the TV a woman in Nun regalia sucking a man’s dick in a church, beneath the TV moans were coming from a man who’s total attention was on the porn on screen. In relief that it was not Becca & also taken by the man, you moved forwards a bit to get a better look at the man before you. He had dark hair, a thin layer of facial hair, a taught torso with slender legs, hair completely covered his arms and legs with a thin layer on his chest, his hand wanking his massive cock. He was your daddy embodiment, so utterly perfect. His moans are what did it, you wanked with him, watching the handsome man rather than the straight porn above him.

You could have watched him for a while, but it ended when he got up and started towards the kitchen when he saw you “What The Fuck?!” He exclaimed “Oh shit! Sir I didn’t mean to intrude!” You said covering your cock, trying to save face “Who the fuck are you?!” “Y/N, Becca invited me here to stay.” The man seemed to relax a bit “Well why were you wanking? I could have been a thief.” You looked incredulously at him “Yeah cause thief’s break in and then get sidetracked by Cinemax porn.” You responded, sarcasm very apparent. The man stopped his exaggerations “You got me there man.” “Thank you” “I’m Hank by the way, Hank Moody.” “Wait, THE Hank Moody?!” You were in shock “Yeah why?” You shook his hand enthusiastically “I’m a big fan, I’ve read all of your books and did my papers on God Hates Us All.” Hank grinned “How did that turn out.” “Well my grade assessor was a Catholic, but she was such a pain that I did it to spite her. Still got two A’s though” Hank grinned “Congratulations, I should say I’m honored but that would make me sound really pretentious.” You nodded your head “I get what you’re trying to say, and thanks!” Reeling from all this went to go sit down.

The man was getting sucked off by the faux Nun “Holy Mary full of cock!” He exclaimed, you spluttering “What! Excuse Me?!” Hank grimacing “It’s not the best dialogue in the world, but it’s quicker than euthanasia so it will do.” Hank sat down. “Let me guess, the next scene is her being fucked on the ‘alter’ while she screams ‘My Father, Who’s cock’s in my pussy, Daddy be thyne name’?” Hank shrugged uncomfortably “Well...” You buried your head in your hands "Can I turn this off?” You asked, “Fine” he muttered, you turning the TV off & flopping down.

In the silence, you calmed down from your idol trip and started to realize something. Not only did you have the hots for your favorite author who was your uni friend’s dad but you also had caught him wanking, perfect. “So I guess you fucking want me huh?” Hank asked, you steadied yourself you wondered ‘What If I do fuck Hank?’, you’d already seen him wank, might as well go all the way. “Well you looked hot wanking.” You responded “So now that the porn’s off, you wanna help me shoot my load?” He asked. ‘Wow, that worked well’ you thought, but you had to make sure that he was thinking cautiously about any potential fuck “What about Becca?” You asked “I won’t have to do it here where she could hear like you, we can go to the spare room.” ‘Where you were sleeping’ you thought “We need to be quiet her room is across from there.” “My lips are sealed babe” Hank made a finger over lips gesture that made you grin. Scooping you up bridal style, he carried you silently upstairs to the spare room.

Quietly shutting the door you took initiative. You kissed Hank, your best friend’s father was on your lips and at this point, you really couldn’t give a shit. You had already let pettiness get to this point, you’d rather fuck him, cause he looked fine on the eye. “You’re really fucking eager” Hank groaned out “Helps when a hot daddy is the man who fucks me.” Hank let’s out a breath “I’m fucking someone tomorrow afternoon who wants me to call them daddy. You think I can do a trial run with you?” You didn’t want him to be unprepared “Yes of course you can daddy.” You responded Hank moaned “Good, now suck daddy’s dick.”

You lent over him, sucking his dick like he asked. “Oh fuck, your mouth is good baby boy” Hank moaned. Relishing the praise, you continued to suck his cock, it tasted like a shot of whisky, it made you more eager for him. As you took him balls deep he threw his head back “Oh yeah, this is the fuckin life. Women don’t do this shit often enough” Hank groaned as you worked his cock “God you’re a better cock sucker than most women! You're such a slut & I fucking love it!” Determined to prove yourself to Hank, you moved down and sucked his balls.

Hank let out a sudden yell, that he immediately covered his mouth. Eventually regaining his ability to whisper, he groaned “Oh fuck! Now women definitely don’t do that, you know what a fucking man wants Y/N!.” A smirk crossed your face, as Hank pulled you by your hair to land another kiss on you. “You know how men eat a woman out?” He made the Vagina gesture and stuck his tongue out in between it “Do you think it’s the same for a man’s ass?” You shrugged “I guess we should try, open your legs for daddy, he’s got a present for you for being such so good for him” you did as you were told, Hank sliding in between to rim you, your head falling back. “Fuck yes Hank! Keep going daddy!” Hank ate you out like he would with a woman’s pussy, shoving his fingers in as well to ready you for his fuck, he kept you writhing & moaning for him. “Fuck, you taste good!” He exclaimed “I’m gonna fuck you now babe” he straightened up & leant over you, thrusting himself in your ass as you both groaned out. “Oh fuck, you’re fucking tight!” 

He set a rapid pace, it was like he was a Sex God with how well he was fucking you. “JESUS CHRIST HANK!” You screamed out, Hank covering your mouth “Shhh! We don’t want Becca hearing us.” You had forgotten she was a few feet away “Shit. Thanks for reminding me Hank.” “Don’t worry about it, I’ll fuck you in my garage tomorrow, you’ll have plenty of time to scream.” He kept going, passion coursing through both of you like molten lava. You met him midway through a thrust, causing you both to moan. “Fuck, this ass is better than any pussy I’ve fucked, so tight round my cock, like it’s urging it to cum! Run your fingers through my chest hair” Hank whispered into your ear, you immediately doing so. “Damn, you like fucking this old man” “Yes sir” Hank continued to pick up his pace “Good fuckin answer baby boy!” You continued like this for another few minutes before Hank’s rhythm became more sloppy “Y/N, I’m gonna fucking cum, where do you want it?” “Ha-Hank Daddy, leave it in me!” He grinned as he began to wank your cock “Fuck yeah! Hold out for me, we’re gonna cum at the same time! Yeah, almost there! Oh fuck, let go, I’m gonna - OH FUCK YES!” Hank & you both shot your loads at the same time. Hank falling into you “Oh my God, that was great. I think I went to heaven.” “Better than the whore in the porn huh?” You mocked, causing Hank to laugh “Yeah, now I have you, I can throw that shit out.” You decided to banter with him “That’s if I’ll let you” “You will, there’s something about fucking your best friend’s father that you love. You won’t be able to get enough of me!” You lent up to kiss Hank “You’re right daddy, I want to be by your side as much as I can.” Hank smiled down at you “Good.”

The morning properly rolled around, and you had gotten dressed & made your way downstairs. “Good morning Y/N, I don’t think you’ve met my dad Hank.” You and Hank had agreed to be courteous and also not do every bit of the idol spiel so as not to embarrass Beeca when she introduced you so she wouldn’t get suss about the previous night. Eventually she left to go looking for music stuff, leaving you & Hank alone. You two wrapped each other up in a kiss “God Hank, last night was amazing.” you praised, breaking you both apart, Hank grinned “I try my best.” “Listen Hank, can I ask you a favour?” “Sure man, what?” “Well today I have a meeting at a restaurant with a man who responded to a sex ad I posted. I was wondering if you could drive me down there rather than me walking through the busy streets?” Hank shrugged “Sure, what is the restaurant called?” “Republique, it’s French and they did say French is the language of love, so it’s a good setting right Hank?” Hank had gone still “Y/N, are you sure it’s Republique?” “Yes, I made double sure. Why?” “That’s the bar that I booked out to see someone who wanted to call me daddy, I told you about it last night” You looked shocked “Check the back of the letter, I always write my address on the back, it’s a business thing” he said. You reached into your bag & pulled out the letter, remembering you had skimped on the back, wanting to see what you had been written. Sure enough on the back was indeed Hank’s address & a double look on the Maps app confirmed you what you had both been thinking: Hank was the man who messaged you, your best friend’s dad. Now you were thankful that you had not told Becca but you realised with full force that you had to keep this from Becca, Hank realising he had to keep this from his ex wife, if he wanted the divorce to go through, both of you realising that it was in the paper, if you were spotted together and TMZ did digging, your cover could be blown. You & Hank locked eyes each saying the same curse word that surmised you both:

**“FUCK!”**


	2. Hell-In-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on scenes from SHOwtime’s Californication

You & Hank sat at the same table at Reublique, trying to work out the predicament you had gotten yourselves into. “At least there aren’t any press around chasing authors tonight” Hank said lightly, trying to attain a positive mood, it didn’t work. “That was a massive gamble!” You said back “I thought you were rich and could bribe the CCTV off, but the press? Hank you know they don’t care, they’d publish pics with ‘Hank Moody Seen Getting Cozy With Daughter’s Best Friend: Scandal, Shock, Intrigue!’” “I know that! If it got out, my divorce settlement would be on the rocks!” “Then why did you arrange it?” You asked “Because I don’t do things lightly in life, you need to live a little.”

You both steadied your breathing. “So what do we do now?” Hank asked “I guess we wait for a bit, step back & re evaluate our situation, see if we want to move forward.” He swallowed at your statement. “I guess so” he begrudgingly said, you partly wanted to ask ‘Well what do you think?!’ But didn’t want to run after him, so you kept it down. “So what is with your Writer’s Block that you & Becca were talking about?” Hank turned the coversation to his struggles and the matter was dropped. Two hours in and you’d only gotten a bit more forwards with his writing, however you planned to have him go from there as you decided to give him space, so he and you could relax.

A week into this and things instead of getting better, had only gotten worse. You became withdrawn from everything, not even your own songwriting could be fixed, it was as if Hank’s writers block was contagious. Hank, it had been a while since you shared as much as a conversation, yet you ached for him so much. “What’s up Y/N?” Becca’s voice asked from nowhere “The damn ceiling” you responded sardonically “Woah! What’s with the tone?” Becca responded, a bit taken aback. ‘How can I broach this with her?’ You thought ‘“I fucked your dad who could have gotten his sexcapade with me caught by the paps, his divorce pushed back, his property and cash swindled & my friendship with you broken.” How the hell could you say that?’ Luckily you didn’t have to “Did your hookup not go so well.” She inquired “Something along those lines yes.” “What happened? He had B.O.? Bad breath? No respect for you?” “What? No!” “Then what?” Becca said, crossing her arms, you knew you had to phrase this properly so to spare Hank “He’s famous Becca” her eyes widened “And?! Can you not handle someone having all the attention?” You looked scandalised “No!” “Well then, what’s so bad about being famous?” This coversation had you trapped in a whirl, but inthe face of it, you breathed in heavily & continued. “He has a reputation, a reputation he put on the line by buying out Republique. If someone had caught us, everything would have exploded.” “And that’s why you have been distant.” “Yeah, we talked and wanted time to work things out, but that’s the general gist.”

Becca thought about it for a moment and then responded “I think you’ve overreacted a bit” “ME!” You spluttered “You’re meant to be my friend, take my side!” “I am, and I would be amiss if I were to let you let a good man like that slip through your grasp. If he was prepared to do that, he must really give a shit about you. I know you want to look out for people, but I think it’s going to be a detriment in this case. You should call him and explain everything.” “Alright, I’ll do it later.” You said, desperate to avoid her staying with you & finding out the ‘Good Man’ was her dad. “Good. I’m heading out to practice with my band, if I get back & find you haven’t, I’ll call him myself.” Not wanting Becca to set you & her father up, you gulped & pleased her message sunk in, she left.

The only issue was what to say to Hank ‘I’ve changed my mind about it, please dick me down in public’ did not seem the right way to go about it. You were wondering what you could possibly say, when your phone made noise, a notification. Opening it, you grinned at seeing it from Hank, his blog had been updated for the first time in ages, he was getting over or already over his writers block. So you read from his latest post

Hank Hates You All (Blog #1):

A few things I’ve learnt in my travels, through this thing we call life are

#1: A morning of awkwardness is far better than a night of loneliness.  
#2: While I may not go down in history, I’ll definitely go down on your friend.  
#3: If you are famous and are going to fuck someone, make sure cameras aren’t going to follow you.

The last point begs the question: Why is society so quick to demonise sex?

As you read through his points, you grinned. It seemed like he had both understood what you were trying to say and was reaching out with his own words. You had bolstered confidence by the end and knew what you had to do. You raced downstairs “Hank, I need to talk to you!” Before getting an eyefull of a naked woman downstairs who was coated with black diamonds all over her breasts “Oh My God!” You yelled, covering your eyes “What? Who the hell are you!” The women equally shouted back “Y/N, Becca asked me over!” “Oh shit, I remembered her telling me, I thought you went out with her for music stuff.” “I passed, wasn’t up for it. With all these questions, can I ask why there are black diamonds on your tits?” “A Hell-In-One, the beauty parlour vajazzles diamonds onto peoples beeasts, there is a option if getting black diamonds all applied at once, all black, like a spooky theme.” “Well who are you trying to impress? Tim Burton?” You exasperatedly said “No, I asked my new boyfriend here in advance so I could fuck in my ex husband’s house, like a free living thing.” Husband? Oh no, so this must be “Karen? Y/N?” came Hank’s voice. Your vision started to blur and darken.

You woke sometime later, a familiar face above you “Hey there babe.” Came Hank’s voice “You gave us a scare then.” You groaned “That was your ex wife?” “Yeah.” Hank responded “She’s seeing a man called Bill, she’s all set to move on.” “That’s twice I’ve seen a Moody nude. If I see Becca naked, I’m gonna become Amish.” Hank laughed “I might go with you. We’d be away from the press then“ Ouch, that was a sting “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about before I ran into the ‘Hell-In-One’” you shuddered “It’s good I know you’re into men, cause otherwise that shudder could be taken for something worse.” “Well, I read your blog Hank. And I got advice about what to do. And I think that by trying to protect us from ruining things, I might actually be causing problems, cause I’ve been miserable since I wanted space. I’m not sure what it’s like for you, but I would like to give things another chance.”

Hank leant over, kissing you. “You have no fucking idea how happy I am now. I’ve tried to write, drink & watch my Cinemax porn, but I always get brought back to you.” “I shudder to ask but what was it about?” “This time it was a scientology themed one called Pussy Impossible? Talking about how difficult it could be to get laid in that place.” “Was it from David Miscaviage’s POV cause after he offed his wife, no reasonable women would go near him.” “I think you’re giving the women of that place credit they don’t have.” You both grinned and laughed at this point, the good emotions finally came flooding back, like when the power comes back on after a blackout.

“Well I guess I should let you sleep.” Hank began “No!” You said, startling him “It’s that, I really have missed you Hank, like really have, Can you fuck me?” Hank grinned at you “Well Karen’s gone & Becca is still out practicing, we have the house to ourselves and we can make all the damn noise we want.” You began to rid yourself of all the clothing you had on, Hank yanking his pants down to his feet, his cock flopping out “I usually go commando.” He explained “With a sex presence like yours, you shouldn’t even wear clothes.” You flirted. His cock hardened, it’s pink head becoming visible “God, suck daddy’s cock.” Hank groaned, you obeying almost immediately.

You spent a while sucking Hank off, making the man moan and groan as you paid attention to his head & rolled his balls, making him moan in appreciation “Keep that up & I’ll cum.” An idea forming in your head, you kept going, Hank attempted to pull you off but you stayed “Y/N, don’t you want me to fuck you? I’ll blow in a moment and it takes a-ah- a while for me to get hard again.” You nodded on his cock, humming a bit which caused Hank to throw his head back and let multiple curses and your name flow from his mouth as he shot his load down your throat. You pulled away “Taste’s like cherries daddy, must be all the alcohol.” Hank’s legs shook causing him to fall on the bed “Fuck, that’s the best head I’ve had in years!” You grinned making sure he was paying attention, you slid your finger down your face as if to clean it off which made Hank grin. “What a fucking slut you are for daddy.” He grinned, kissing you again. After a while, Hank’s cock got hard again, he sat up & pulled his shirt partly over his neck, tasing your hole “Could you picture the press snapping pics at what we’re doing right now?” “Oh fuck me already.” You groaned “You got a gag order on the writers?” “I’ll be getting a gag order on you for the rest of the week if you don’t start fucking me!” You snapped back “You are one kinky bitch” Hank groaned in lust as he finally began to fuck you. His pace was sharp & reverberated around the room, you moaning out as Hank made love to you.

“Yeah that’s it! Move back onto Daddy’s cock & take it all balls deep!” Hank moaned & you obeyed him wholeheartedly. You arched your back which allowed him to fuck more, making him groan at all the tightness he was slamming into. “Fuck, I know I’ve said it before, but FUCKING HELL you are tighter than Karen, holy shit! How are you still so tight?” “I haven’t fucked anyone since you, so I’ve had time to heal I guess.” “Well, I’ll be taking that tightness away soon, cause I’m not going that long between fucking you again!” You enthusiastically threw yourself back, causing you both to groan “Oh yeah! You’re daddy’s good boy! Fuck yourself on my cock!” The filth spewing from Hank’s mouth was never ending & you were gonna keep it that way.

Somehow stretching your legs wider, Hank got deeper, his moans becoming breathier, you could tell he wouldn’t last much longer. “Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna come!” You nodded, breathless to say anything else. Hank wanked your cock, making you moan, eyes rolling back into your head as you shot your load “So fuckin’ good babe! You’re clenching around me so tight, I’m gonna fucking blow, OH YES!” Hank roared out as he shot his load deep into your ass. Moaning out, Hank fell right onto you, you were strong enough to toss him aside back first “Don’t crush me! Death by daddy is not how I wanna go down.” Hank laughed “Well I now know you don’t wanna go down, but I like it.” You rolled your eyes “Well I know you like-Oh!” You groaned out as Hank began to eat you out, tasting his shot load. “It really does taste like cherry, except muskier.” You laughed as Hank fell back first, needing some time before a much needed next round. You both happily groaned out a “Fuck!”


	3. W•ho•re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a personal challenge to fuck in every room of Hank’s house, you were intent on making every fuck count, ANY way you could.

It takes two weeks to break a habit, but in the case of you & Hank, two fucks was enough to seal the deal. Ever since then, the two of you fucked every single day. Even having one eventuful day on the lounge where you caught him watching the porn the first day you met, where you squirted a massive load over the both of you “Fuck you squirt better than every woman I’ve fucked.” Hank moaned, quicjly shooting his load inside your ass before rushing to get toilet paper to clean up the lounge.

The entire house was nearly covered, you had only one room left to fuck in: Hank’s Room. You had a realised roleplay storyline out, you would be a Sex Ed student who’d be getting a practical demonstration from Hank, and you were eagerly excited to perform it with him. “Damn, you’ve really thought this whole thing out haven’t you.” “Yeah, it’s a far step from where I was a while ago, all cooped up in my room, depressed and shit.” Hank let a smirk cross his face as he leant in for a kiss, before ducking out of your room “Dinner will be on in 30 guys.” “Sure” you & Becca yelled out. Becca & Karen still did not know, and with your friendship together and Hank’s divorce pending, you wanted it to stay that way.

The next morning came, and with it, the special day. You knew Becca was heading out for band practice, so you waited for the garage door to open and the car to drive off. It felt like hours passed by as you used your phone for remedial things like binging shows and you were midway through RuPaul’s Drag Race before finally you heard the garage door opening. You took out your headphones as Becca’s car reversed back and waited until the sounds of it had faded into the street before you rushed to your wardrobe, picking out the sluttiest clothes you could find, settling for a low cut V neck and tight skinny jeans ‘I hope Hank cuts right to the point, cause these will sweat the longer I’m in them’ You thought as you squeezed in. All you had to do was wait for Hank’s signal and sure enough, a mere five minutes later you phone dinged with a text ‘HORNY TIME xoxo’ so you made your way downstairs.

Hank’s bedroom had been fitted with a Sex Demonstrations sign to fit in with the storyline. You raised your hand to knock “Come in.” Hank’s voice sounded, you walked in to find Hank sitting in his bed shirtless “Well Hello Mr. Y/N. You’re here for your Sex Ed appointment?” “Yes Mr. Moody” you responded “Please call me Hank, or even Daddy, but never Mr. Moody” “Sorry Daddy” you drew out the daddy part with a gleam in your eye “Fuck, so eager to please.” Hank moaned, writhing a bit to tease you. “Fuck” you said breathily “Oh I will.” Hank growled “Strip” upon his command you began to take off each of your garments, giving Hank a strip show “Fuck, my dick is so rock hard that it makes Mount Rushmore looks like a stack of wigs.” Hank threw off his covers to show you his dick standing right up. “Fucking hell, I’ve never seen one from this angle.” You groaned out, Hank grinned wide, cocking his finger towards you “Come here.”

You moved forwards “Get on top of me.” Hank said and you did as he asked leaning down to kiss him. You made your way downwards making sure to get to smooth over his chest hair making Hank groan out an “Oh yeah” you made your way down to his cock & looked up at Hank waiting for your next instructions “Suck my dick. Get your mouth around it, cover your teeth with your lips and suck me off good.” With the challenge posed, you began. Keeping a smooth rhythm you sucked his cock, tasting his precum, you swirled your tongue around his head, making the man groan “That’s right Y/N, like that. Fuck, you’re better than my wife at this, better than anyone, keep fucking going!” You kept at it for a while longer before Hank ordered you off “There is a lost art of fucking when men get married to women, and that’s licking their balls. Do that to a man and you’re his forever.” Hearing this, you eagerly darted forwards sucking his balls into your mouth with the same process. “Oh Fuck! I didn’t expect you to be this vigorous. Get my musk into you babe. Get into my public hairs! Fuck, you don’t need me to guide you, you’re already a fucking whore!”

The acclamation off of Hank was utterly intoxicating, if you could live of this instead of food and water, you’d be set for life. Hank grabbed your head & pulled you back onto his cock. You quickly adjusted your technique as Hank began to stutter “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum, take it all down your throat! Oh FUCK YES!” Hank yelled out as he shot what seemed like countless loads down your throat, the salty sweat taste sated your lustful need for the author now a panting wreck above you. “Fuck Y/N, I didn’t expect you’d be this good first thing.” “Well I aim to please Hank.” “Oh I see, once I cum, you’re back to Hank and not Daddy.” You shifted so you were gazing right into his face “Well you’re soft now, so you aren’t The Man now, only a regular man, what are you gonna do about it?” You said in a faux mocking way.

Hank pulled you down below him. You were able to breath his intoxicating scent where he was resting before “This” Hank responded before slapping your ass, you tensed but decided to keep the cocky character going “You call that a hit old man?” Hank slapped even harder “Who owns you?” “I own myself.” Another slap “Who did you suck off this morning like a good bitch?” “No one worth remembering.” A harder slap & this time you knew he was at brute strength so you let up “Who is your daddy?” “Hank Moody” He hit two slaps this time “Say it louder, old man has hearing problems.” “Fuck you.” You mouthed off, and at this point Hank went balls to the wall, landing a plethora of slaps on your ass. “Say my name whore, say daddy’s name.” “Hank Moody!” You cried out “SAY YOUR DADDY’S NAME BITCH!” “HANK MOODY!” You screamed out, Hank finally stopped and pulled you up to see your red, puffy face “You’ve been bad you fucking whore.” He growled out “I’m sorry daddy, let me make it up to you.” “I only let good whores take my cock. And you’re bad.” “Please sir! I’ll do whatever!” “Thank me for letting you give me a blowjob.” “Thank you daddy Hank.” Hank cocked his head to the side “For what?” “For your hospitality for sliding your dick down my throat.” Hank groaned out flopping back down on the bed “I slid my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it! You are redeemed baby, you're my good whore. Good whores get rewards” he gestured down and looking the way he gestured, you saw he was hard again “Come sit on daddy’s dick!” You made your way back onto Hank and were about to work down his cock when he grabbed your hips “Slowly, so you can appreciate all my length, every vein down to the base.” You nodded and slowly sunk down, moaning at how big Hank was, you never really recognised before today that he had probably one of the best cocks in the world.

You began to work yourself into a slow pace, taking Hank’s blissed out face into full view “Fuck! This is some good old love making!” Hank grabbed your hips as he began to match your pace. You lowered yourself down to Hank, kissing him as he began to pick up the pace. You moved back grabbing his pecs as you continued to ride his cock. You began to tease Hank’s nipples making him groan “Oh fuck yes. That’s right Y/N work them over.” You now began to increase the pace, the fuck becoming faster. The air was thick with moans as you both fucked hard and needily.

You knew that Hank wouldn’t last long so you planned to make his next orgasm the best he’d ever had. You set a spinning rhythm causing him to cry out in pleasure. “Fuck babe, that’s so good!” Hank grabbed your cock and began to stroke it in time with your pace. The burning lustful senaation started in your stomach and you knew you were long gone to try and edge. Letting out a short “Hank, I’m cumming!” You shot all over his chest “Oh fuck! Man, that’s a lot!” Sensative but still wanting Hank to shoot, you moved rougher, your sensitive walls closing in on his cock “Fuck! Keep this up and I’ll fucking cum!” “Do it daddy, shoot in your whore’s ass!” At this, Hank lost all composure, grabbing you, he worked your pace even harder, you turning into even more of a moaning wreck “Yeah! Good whore! Daddy’s gonna fucking cum slut! Take all of it! OH FUCK!” Hank let out a powerful guttural lustful scream as he shot load after load. You grinning as the warm sensation filled you up.

“Jesus Christ! That was incredible!” Hank said as you fell next to him. “Yeah, we’ve fucked in every single room now right?” “Yeah, the rug in the lounge room has never been the same, I had to toss it for a new one.” You grimaced “Sorry about that.” You responded. Hank laughed while shaking his head “Don’t be, it was amazing. This was undisputedly the best fuck I’ve ever had, everything fell into place.” Hank shifted forwards “Fuck I’ve gotta piss.” You didn’t want Hank to leave however so with a wild idea in your head you grabbed him “Hank, maybe we could incorperate that.” “Like piss play? I’ve never done it before.” “Wow, I’ve found something even the great Hank Moody hasn’t tried.” “Fuck it” he groaned “But you’re washing the sheets later.” “Deal” you grinned.

Hank stood above you, cock pointed at your face “Ready?” He asked, you nodded your head and without any complaint he let go, a thick stream of gold piss cascading onto you “Oh fuck!” You moaned, the sensation was warm, you wanted to cover yourself completely in it “Oh yeah, this is fucking awesome.” Hank said, clearly loving your enthusiasm. A while later the stream stopped “That’s all I have.” Hank looked regretfully down at you “No matter.” You grinned “Thanks Hank.” Hank crawled back down, kissing you deep. Rolling around in your favourite author’s piss and kissing said author was not where you’d expected to be, but you’d gotten more adventurous as of late, now nothing was off the table.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
